ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eyrie
' The Eyrie' was built as a summer pleasure palace for the Kings of Mountain and Vale at the beginning, and functions as the Arryn’s summer seat. The Eyrie is also the smallest of the great castles, consisting only of a cluster of seven slim, white towers bunched tightly together. They can hold up to five hundred men. The castle is made of fine white stone. The towers encircle a garden, which had been meant as a godswood, but no weirwood tree would take root in the stony soil.The barracks and stables are carved directly into the mountain. Though it is a small castle, the granary is as large as those found in much larger castles and it rests high above many other great castles at the peak of a mountain. Structure The High Hall of the Arryns Where the household takes meals. It is a long and austere hall, with walls made of blue-veined white marble. At the end of it sits the throne of the Arryns, a seat carved of weirwood. It has narrow, arched windows, between which are torches mounted on high iron sconces. Moon Door In the High Hall there is a large, weirwood moon-door (round door) that stands between two slender pillars. The door opens inward, and is barred by heavy bronze. The door opens into the sky. Most executions at the Eyrie use this door, which opens onto a six hundred foot drop to the stones of the valley below. Garden The Arryn’s garden is located in a central spot of the Eyrie (IE: A Courtyard). The Arryns attempted to plant a Weirwood Tree but the soil was too poor and it refused to take root. The garden still exists and has some trees and plants. The Crescent Chamber The Eyrie's reception hall. Here, guests are given refreshments and warmed by the fire after making the climb up the Giant's Lance. The Maiden's Tower Easternmost of the seven towers of the Eyrie. From a balcony on the tower, one can see the Vale and the Giant's Lance. Sky Cells The Eyrie's dungeons are particularly infamous; they are merely shelves on the side of the mountain's sheer cliffs, left open to the cold sky. Many prisoners, driven mad by the cold and howling wind, commit suicide rather than remain imprisoned. Defenses To reach the Eyrie, an invading army would have to overcome the Bloody Gate guarding the High Road, then overcome the Gates of the Moon located at the bottom of the mountain and climb up the narrow goat trail. Under normal circumstances this would take half a day, all the while being exposed to attack from the defenders in the Eyrie and its three waycastles along the path. The Bloody Gate The first main defense of the Eyrie and the Vale as a whole and the beginning of a long series of defenses up to the Eyrie. It is commanded by the Knight of the Gate, who often uses it as a seat to oversee any visitors to the Vale and to dispatch forces to combat mountain clans. Few invaders have successfully passed the Bloody Gate, giving the Eyrie a legendary defensive position. Stone The first waycastle. The path to it is surrounded by forest. It has a massive ironbound gate. The stone walls are crowned with iron spikes and its two fat round towers raise above the keep. Snow The second waycastle. The trail to it is steeper than that of Stone. It consists of a single fortified tower, a timber keep, and a stable placed behind a low wall of unmortared rock. It is nestled into the Giant's Lance so as to command the entire pathway from Stone to Snow. Sky The third waycastle. The path to it is treacherous. It is open to the wind and the steps are cracked and broken from the constant freezing. Sky is a high, crescent-shaped wall of unmortared stone raised against the side of the mountain. Inside the walls are a series of ramps and a great tumble of boulders and stones of all sizes, ready to throw down or even cause a minor avalanche. There is a cavern containing a long natural hall, stables, and supplies. Handholds carved into the rock lead to the Eyrie, while earthen ramps give access to the walls. The Eyrie is located six hundred feet above this point. The Gates of the Moon The Gates of the Moon were originally built at the base of the Giant's Lance by House Arryn when they were still Kings of Mountain and Vale, before Aegon's Conquest. It is used by House Arryn as their seat during winter, and when summer comes they return to the Eyrie. It is larger than the Eyrie but still smaller than many castles of other Great Houses. The Court of the Eyrie Castellan of the Eyrie - The Castellan is the head of the Household and the overseer day-to-day functions of the castle. The Castellan is in charge of the servants, assists with arranging the schedule for the LP, as well as handling the logistical aspects of traveling away from the Eyrie. The Castellan is a well trusted aide and may also be placed in charge of finances. This is a major office. Master of Feasts - The Master of Feasts is in charge of the cooking staff and also organizing greater feasts. This is a minor office. Master of Horse - The Master of Horse is charged with maintaining House Arryn’s stables, the purchase of new horses, and valuing horses brought by other lords in the event of loss. This is a minor office. Master-at-arms '- The Master-at-arms oversees training of the Eyrie’s pages and squires, and makes sure that the Arryn’s Knights are maintaining readiness. They are also charged with managing and maintaining the armory and ensuring the quality of the weapons. As the Vale has a very strong affiliation with the Andal knights of legend, the position of a castle’s Master-at-arms is considered a vital one. '''Master of the Hunt '- The Master of the Hunt oversees and arranges hunts for the Lord of the Eyrie. This includes hiring huntsmen and interacting with falconers and kennelkeepers. They receive funds to carry out these tasks, as well as a limited license to hunt for their own pleasure in the Arryn’s lands, or to sell these licenses to other hunters. This is a lesser office. 'Captain of the Guard '- The captain of the Arryn guard. A knight of reputable standing and a lot of experience - usually a skilled military advisor. '''Guard of Arryn - Knights accepted into the Lord’s household as guards, and part of their retinue. Ladies-in-waiting '''- Ladies in the services of the Lady of the house. Often a position coveted by young ladies, allowing them to experience court life and are often privy to the inner workings of the court. This is a court position. '''Stewards - Men who serve the Castellan and Lord Treasurer in assistance with maintaining the funds of the Eyrie. They often work under the Castellan and perform tasks for them. This is a court position. Other Advisors Keeper of the Giant’s Lance - The chief military advisor and often commander of armies on behalf of the Lord. They are in charge of overseeing the defenses of the Giant’s Lance as well as the general readiness of key fortresses throughout the Vale. Keeper of the Gates of the Moon - The Keeper of the Gates of the Moon arrange the logistical matters concerning the the palaces of House Arryn. They are also in charge of maintaining the laws of the Vale within the two grand keeps. Lord Admiral '''- Head of the Vale’s war fleet, such as it is. '''Lord Treasurer - The Lord’s treasurer, having a great role in the raising and disbursement of the Arryn funds in the Vale. They are charged with maintaining the various trades, custom sergeants, tax farmers and tax collectors. Lord Justicar '- The Lord Justiciar oversees the law of the realm, committing any changes to records and maintaining the codices. '''Justiciar '- A judge tasked with trying cases on the Lord’s behalf. '''Chief Gaoler - Directly supervises gaols, hiring undergaloers and keep track of prisoners. Other Offices Commander of the City Watch - Commands the city watch, using up to two thousand volunteers to police the city and maintain peace. Knight of the Bloody Gate - A Warden in charge of the defenses of the Bloody Gate and the readiness of the inhabitants to raise their banners if the Lord calls for them. They are charged with maintaining the defense of the major pass into the Vale, of assuring the safety of honored guests, and combatting the prominent Mountain Clans. One of the highest honors within the Vale. Knight of the Bite - A Warden in charge of the Defenses of the Bite, including another major pathway into the Vale and the Three Sisters. Often bestowed upon House Coldwater. Knight of the Fingers '''- A Warden charged with maintaining the defense of The Fingers, The Paps, and Snakewood as well as ensuring the readiness of the the inhabitants to raise their banners if the Lord calls for them within the Fingers. '''Knight of The Anchor - A Warden charged with the defense of the final major pathway into the Vale from the Trident to Old Anchor, all along the Bay of Crabs, as well as ensuring the readiness of the the inhabitants to raise their banners if the Lord calls for them. Often bestowed upon House Royce. Category:House Arryn Category:Castles Category:Vale